


The Stables

by battousai24



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battousai24/pseuds/battousai24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ELSANNA - dl;dr] Elsa has a lot of paperwork to attend to. Thankfully, Anna is there to relieve her stress. Anna, however, has something planned just a few hours before a very important meeting that the Queen just simply cannot cancel. Not-so-fluffy smut. Inspired by Chapter 4 of "Argos" by 4mation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4mation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Argos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606663) by [4mation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/pseuds/4mation), [yumi_michiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumi_michiyo/pseuds/yumi_michiyo). 



> (copy-paste from my FF.net account)
> 
> A/N: Since I'm feeling a bit stuck with "Love Will Thaw," here's another of Elsa and Anna's escapades from 4mation's fanfic, "Argos." A certain "tryst with the Princess at the stables" was mentioned in Chapter 4: The Vulture. So credits to 4mation for the idea. ;) Don't worry, though, I will surely update my aforementioned story. I just need a little break from it. In case you didn't know, this is my second one-shot (not-so-)fluffy smut inspired by "Argos."
> 
> As for the disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Disney does and all that jazz.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think (whether you like it or not). Again, this little drabble is ELSANNA. DL;DR, 'nuff said.

* * *

Elsa glanced at the clock in her study. Anna would be here soon. Her sister had told her she had a surprise for her, which she had planned for some time. She also had a very important _secret_ meeting in two hours – which she figured was enough time for her and Anna to do whatever the younger girl had scheduled – and yet she was not done with all the paperwork. There were a lot of documents to attend to. She groaned in frustration and rubbed her nape. The stress was getting to her. She needed to take a break and relax. She was thankful for Anna taking her away for a while. She honestly just wanted to curl up in bed with the younger girl, but she couldn't bring herself to decline her sister's request. She'd only hope – and yet she secretly also hoped – Anna wasn't up to another one of her kinky sexual escapades. She recalled a rather embarrassing, yet unusually very pleasurable, memory of a chess match. The Queen felt her face flush at the thought. She could never look at her favorite chess set the same away again.

It didn't take long for her to hear knocking on the door. She didn't bother getting up from her chair to answer it. She knew who it was and she was certain her visitor would be sneaking into the room soon enough. Instead, she turned her attention back to the papers on her desk, pretending to be preoccupied by them.

As expected, the door to the study quietly creaked open. She figured that Elsa was too busy with her work to notice her knocking, or the Queen had probably fallen asleep. Anna snuck into the private study with as much stealth as she could muster. However, being clumsy at best, she only managed a few steps before hitting her head on a bookshelf ( _"Oof!"_ ), tripping on one of the uneven wood panels ( _"Ack!"_ ), and slipping on a piece of stray paper just a few feet from where her sister sat at her desk ( _"Holy shi-"_ ).

Elsa cringed at the sounds coming from behind. She had turned around at that last one, quickly getting up from her seat to grab Anna's hand in time, before she finished cursing and fell to the floor. Her other arm snaked around the younger girl's waist to prevent her from falling again. She shook her head as she looked down at her sister.

"Anna, what am I to do with you?" she asked, chuckling a bit at the flustered girl in her arms. Anna was so clumsy that Elsa truly feared for her safety, but the girl always managed to make her smile and take away the stress whilst tripping or falling or even gushing out randomly without thinking. No matter how tiring or stressful her days could be, Anna would always make them brighter. Elsa didn't know what she'd do if she lost her. She would do absolutely _anything_ to keep her sister safe.

A kiss on her nose pulled her out of her somewhat darker thoughts. She blushed. Anna giggled. Elsa smiled before leaning in for a kiss. She planted her lips on the younger girl, her eyes fluttering closed as Anna soon kissed her back. The Princess wrapped her arms around the Queen's neck, deepening the kiss. She felt Elsa's tongue brush past her lips and granted her entrance. They pulled away after a few moments.

"Wow, Elsa, I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff," Anna teased, her arms still wrapped around her sister. Elsa looked confused. Anna giggled again.

"You know, being all prince-like, saving the damsel-in-distress from falling to her apparent 'death,'" said Anna, cupping Elsa's cheek in her hand. The older girl blushed even more, before positioning their bodies more appropriately. Now that she was standing upright and Anna was standing on her own, she felt a little less embarrassed.

Anna and Elsa had been lovers for months, but the Queen was still a bit shy. She was easily flustered when the Princess teased her. Anna knew the right things to say to make Elsa blush. She also knew just the right words to say to get Elsa hot and bothered.

Elsa decided not to delve deeper into that topic of conversation. The whole "saving the damsel-in-distress" thing was one of Elsa's fantasies, but she had fantasized about Anna being the one in a knight's armor. The more she thought about it, the hotter she felt. She was _definitely_ turned on now. She shook her head and cleared her throat, hoping to regain some sense of composure. That was a fantasy for another day.

"I know _that_ look," said Anna, a smirk forming on her lips. Elsa blushed, but pretended not to be phased.

"Whatever do you mean, dear sister?" the Queen asked. Her voice was seemingly calm and collected. Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head. She could see right through her older sister's act.

" _You_ , dear _sister_ , were just fantasizing about _me_ moments ago," she said, her voice seductive as she took a step towards Elsa. The Queen took a few steps back, but found herself backed up against her desk. Anna only continued to moved towards her, a predatory smile playing on her lips. Elsa swallowed hard. Now, this time, Elsa knew _that_ look. Anna wanted something from her, and Elsa was pretty sure that Anna was going to get it. In fact, Elsa would probably not even argue. She saw the desire burning in her sister's eyes. It made her mouth water, and she knew some other part of her body was just as wet.

"This is _perfect_ ," Anna started as she whispered into Elsa's ear. One of her hands found its way between her sister's legs, crawling up her inner thigh to caress her core, right outside her underwear. She heard the older girl gasp and she smiled wider, nibbling on Elsa's earlobe before flicking her tongue to lap at it. Elsa was definitely wet, and it fueled Anna's desire even more.

"I'm glad I have this effect on you, big sister. It's just _perfect_ for what I have planned for us today." Anna pulled away from Elsa, her hand withdrawing from the Queen. She admired the results of her teasing. Elsa was so flustered that she almost looked sunburned. This was most definitely going to be a fun trip, Anna mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got carried away with this chapter, so I'm making this a two-part (hopefully it wouldn't be more than that) drabble. I tried to write it with the premise of being within the Argos storyline, or "Argoverse," as 4mation calls it. The "secret meeting" I was pertaining to was the same meeting with The Vulture from Chapter 4 of Argos.
> 
> As I said earlier, this is the second story inspired by "Argos," the first being "The Chess Match." This story mentions that in the first part, if you're wondering what that memorable chess match was. ;) If you guys haven't read those two stories, well, I hope you guys check it out. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope to hear what you guys think!


	2. Whipped

* * *

Elsa was blindfolded the whole way. Anna made sure she kept it on. Elsa wasn't fond of walking around without seeing anything or knowing where she was going, but she allowed Anna her little game. While she couldn't help but get a little excited at what her sister had planned for them, she still felt a bit anxious. It didn't help that she was already feeling so _horny_. The anticipation didn't help with that either. She could feel the dampness in her crotch. She was sure she had drenched her underwear by now. _Where was Anna taking her anyway?_

"Okay, Elsa, we're here," said Anna finally, stopping Elsa in her tracks. Elsa knew they were outside the castle, but she wasn't sure exactly where. She, however, recognized the smell. While it wasn't particularly awful, it wasn't something so pleasing, either. Elsa wondered why Anna brought her _here_. She knew exactly where this place was now. They were at the stables. What kind of fantasy was Anna trying to play at now?

"Can I remove the blindfold now?" Elsa asked. She heard shuffling a few feet from her. She guessed it was one of the horses, but a few 'oofs' accompanied by clanging and a thud told her it was Anna. No one could be so unfortunately clumsy as her sister. She was about to remove the cloth covering her eyes when she heard a loud crack followed by a sharp stinging pain on her hand. Elsa yelped. It wasn't too painful, but she was caught by surprise. She then heard Anna laugh, but it sounded different. Anna sounded different. Was it a _good_ different? She wasn't sure, but the younger girl sounded _authoritative_. Elsa gasped at the sudden realization. So _this_ is what the Princess had in mind.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did I tell you to take it off, _pet_?" Anna's voice was seductive, but a little cold. Elsa could only guess she was trying to be in character. Another whip-like sound came to Elsa's ears, accompanied by another stinging pain, only this time on her behind.

"I didn't hear you answer me." Elsa, not wanting to get whipped again, nodded, before speaking up.

"N-no, you didn't, but I just thought –" There goes another stinging pain, on her thigh this time. Elsa yelped. ' _Wow, Anna's definitely in character_ ,' she thought.

"I'm not here to hear about what you _think_. I ask you a question, and you answer. Nothing more. Do I make myself clear?" Elsa sighed and nodded. She got whipped again, this time on her breasts. She gasped at the pain and the unusual pleasure it brought. She was actually getting turned on by this. Oh, _God_ , did she feel _dirty_ , but it was _incredible_.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes," said Elsa. Another whipping came. This time, she felt herself get a little wetter down there.

"'Yes,' what?" Elsa was pretty much soaking her panties now.

"Yes, _mistress_." She could practically imagine Anna's wide grin as she said that. She did not feel any pain, so she thought she may have actually answered pretty well.

"Good girl," said Anna. Elsa heard some more shuffling and gasped when she felt Anna's sudden touch. The younger girl was untying the blindfold. She blinked a few times after they were off, trying to adjust to the light. She didn't have enough time to look around, however, as Anna's lips were suddenly on hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into the passionate kiss. She darted her tongue out, hoping to be granted entrance into her sister's mouth, but Anna wouldn't have it. Elsa whimpered as her sister-turned-lover pulled away, breaking the kiss.

_Crack!_

The older girl could feel her juices dripping as the pain on her crotch subsided. She couldn't believe how turned on she was from Anna's whipping. She looked at the younger girl. Anna had a smug look on her face, as if she knew just how all this was affecting her older sister. In her hand was a familiar object: Elsa's riding crop. Her eyes widened. Where had Anna found _that_? She was pretty sure it was in her room, along with her other riding gear, in the far end of her closet. It had been years since she last used it. She could only imagine how tight her riding gear would be by now.

_Crack!_

Elsa yelped as Anna whipped her on the crotch again. That definitely snapped her out of her musings.

"My, my, Elsa, I can't believe you still find the time to daydream while you're practically _dripping_ with every whipping I give you," said Anna. She was still very much in character. Elsa blushed. She _was_ dripping. Her inner thighs were feeling sticky now.

"Who would have thought that _Snow Queen_ Elsa of Arendelle enjoys being _dominated_?" Anna smirked as she saw her sister get even redder.

"Now, undress yourself," she said again, motioning for the older girl to take off her clothes. Elsa obliged and proceeded to remove her clothing. She wasn't wearing an ice dress today, and so she had to take off each and every piece on her own. Anna licked her lips as her sister stripped down to her underwear. Her smirk grew as she noticed the glistening skin on the other girl's inner thighs. She also saw how soaked her panties were. She licked her lips again as Elsa continued to remove her underwear. She couldn't wait to taste the juices that were deliciously dripping from her sister's core.

"I can see you're very much ready for me," said Anna. Elsa could probably not get any redder. Her usually cool skin felt incredibly warm now under the Princess's intense stare. She could feel her sister's eyes devouring her. It aroused her even more. She felt like she was burning up. She was going to go insane. Her core was throbbing, begging for her sister's touch.

"Y-yes, I am, _mistress_. Please, _ravish me_ ," Elsa pleaded. While she knew that Anna wanted to have her way with her, she could not help it anymore. This little game was definitely a turn on, but now she wanted to be touched. She _needed_ to be _fucked_ – fucked _senseless_.

Anna could feel the dampness in between her own legs. She knew her sister would like this kind of role-playing, but she could never have guessed how much Elsa would _love_ it. She wanted to tease the older girl some more, but she was so turned on herself that she wanted to do what Elsa asked of her.

"Since you've been a pretty good _pet_ , I will give you a _reward_ , but first, come here and give your _mistress_ a kiss." Elsa didn't need to be told twice. Her lips were on Anna's in a flash. Their tongues rolled around each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. Elsa's hands grasped Anna's breasts, while Anna grabbed her butt. She gasped, allowing Anna to capture her tongue and suck on it. She moaned into the kiss.

"Undress me," whispered Anna. While her voice was soft, Elsa knew it was still an order, and she did as her "mistress" said, never breaking the kiss. Anna's dress and underclothes joined Elsa's in a jumbled mess on the ground. It was Anna who broke the kiss. Elsa whimpered as her sister's lips left hers, but moaned as she felt them sucking on her neck. She could feel the younger girl's teeth sink into her skin, claiming her. Elsa knew it would leave a mark, but at that moment, she didn't care. She belonged to Anna, irrevocably, and Anna belonged to her; to hell with everything else.

She felt Anna pin her against one of the wooden pillars. She could feel her sister's kisses trail down her body before her lips enveloped the nub of her sex. She gasped at the intense pleasure it gave her. Anna was an amazing lover. Despite how clumsy she was normally, in bed, she seemed to master the art of pleasuring the Queen. Elsa moaned as she felt Anna's tongue flick the nub just before it penetrated her.

Anna couldn't get enough of her sister's taste. She was absolutely delectable. She enjoyed going down on her sister as much as she knew her sister enjoyed it. She was glad she could give the older girl so much pleasure, but she didn't want Elsa to reach her orgasm just yet. Giving one last lick, she withdrew from between the Queen's legs and stood up from her kneeling position on the ground.

"Anna, _please_ don't stop now!" Elsa couldn't believe her sister just sent her so near the edge and left her hanging. She was almost at her climax. She was about to protest some more when she felt a sharp pain on her buttocks. She yelped, surprised. She had forgotten about the riding crop.

"Looks like you've forgotten who's in control, sister," said Anna, whispering in Elsa's ear. While her voice was softer now, she was still somewhat in character.

"Turn around." Elsa did as she was told. Anna kissed the back of her neck and her free hand cupped one of Elsa's breasts. She turned her older sister's head to face her, capturing those luscious lips in her own. Elsa eagerly returned the kiss. After a while, Anna pulled away again. Elsa whimpered. All this teasing was driving her nuts. Anna, however, had something else in mind. She smirked as she leaned in to once again whisper in her sister's ear.

"Now there's something I want you to do for me. I want you to use your ice magic to..." Anna's voice softened even more as she told her sister her plan. Elsa's eyes widened, her face growing red as Anna described to her just what she was supposed to conjure up with her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay... So I know I said this was only going to be a two-part not-so-fluffy smut fic, but I keep getting carried away with all these ideas. I've even gone and corrupted Anna to do my bidding - plus the riding crop from 4mation's story, "The Queen Wears Pants" makes a cameo appearance! :P But seriously, I didn't plan for this to go on for so long. I hope I will be able to end this in the next chapter. Oh, and sorry for taking a while to update. School's back, so I have less time to write. Also, I've gone and updated one of my original stories over at and , "For A Change," and I've also finished (or at least, semi-finished) another one of my original works, "Daydreamer." I have yet to upload the latter. I still have to look into it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the faves and follows! I'm still not very happy about how I write sex scenes. I still think they're pretty awkward, so please let me know how I can improve. Also, it's my first attempt at anything BDSM, so please forgive any discrepancies and my lack of expertise. Comments and suggestions to improve it would be awesome. Okay, I'm rambling again. See you guys next chapter!


	3. Ice Creamed

* * *

Elsa was blushing so much she was sure that the formed ice she held in her hand would melt. Anna's request was for her to make a shaft out of ice. It wasn't too big. In fact, it was only several inches long, and maybe an inch or so thick. It wasn't really the object that made her face flush, but it was the realization of what was to be done _with_ it that got her started. As if the current situation wasn't _strange_ enough. While she wasn't appalled by the idea, she was feeling a little uncomfortable; maybe a little nervous. She could always owe it to her younger sister to always spice things up. Anna was just _insatiable_.

"That's very nicely done, _Queen Elsa_." Anna's voice was teasing, almost mocking. Anna loved to flaunt her dominance in their private activities. Elsa may be the _Queen of Arendelle_ , but Anna was the _master in the sheets_. While Elsa normally whined about not really getting her way with the Princess, she always did enjoy whatever it was that the younger girl had planned for them. Anna would somehow always know what she liked, even before she knew she liked it. So while she'd never give the girl the satisfaction of knowing how she secretly loved how Anna dominated her, she would always let the girl have her way.

"Thank you, mistress," said Elsa, as Anna took the shaft from her. The Princess examined it thoroughly, running a finger along the length of it, as if checking for any imperfections. As always, Elsa had created it perfectly. It was probably the smoothest ice Anna had seen. She had always been fond of her sister's powers, but even more so how she can make even the most mundane things look most beautiful. Everything Elsa did was perfect. _Elsa_ was perfect. Anna allowed herself a smile as she locked eyes with the older girl, momentarily abandoning her role-playing. Elsa had smiled back then, to which Anna blushed. The younger girl had to clear her throat at that, trying to get herself back in character.

"Very nicely done indeed," she said again before putting the ice to her lips. It was cold and it made her shiver a little. She tentatively stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, hoping it would not stick to the shaft and then ruin their little game. To her surprise, and relief, it felt just like glass, albeit cold. She heard Elsa breath hitch as she watched her slide her tongue up and down its length, before wrapping her lips around it, pushing it into her awaiting warm mouth.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing. What Anna was doing was actually making her even wetter, if that was even possible. The way her sister's lips enveloped the ice shaft was taking its toll on her, and she shivered a little, whimpering as the younger girl gave it one last lick before taking it out of her mouth entirely. It was then that Anna turned to Elsa, smirking.

"Did you enjoy my little show?" asked Anna. Elsa nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Anna put the shaft onto the older girl's lips, pushing them apart. Elsa blushed. Anna did not have to say what she wanted her to do for Elsa to know what it was. She let the ice move past her lips and meet the wetness her mouth. She lapped at it, mimicking her sister's previous actions. Anna bobbed the object in and out of the Queen's mouth, earning her a muffled moan from the girl.

"Mm... That's a good girl," she said as her lips found Elsa's neck, kissing the reddened flesh. Her love bite had already started to leave a mark on the pale skin, and she licked it before smiling to herself. This reminded her that the Queen was hers. It was an empowering feeling, to claim Elsa like this; as her own. She nibbled on the older girl's earlobe, earning her another moan. She slowly slid the ice out of her sister's mouth, smirking fondly at her sister's whimper when it left her lips.

"Are you ready for me to take you now?" she whispered huskily. Elsa gasped at the seductive tone of her sister's voice. She honestly did not see why Anna had to ask her. The dripping down her thighs was proof enough that she was more than ready to be _fucked_ _senseless_.

"Yes, mistress, please _fuck me_ ," she said softly, almost pleading. Anna smirked at her, running the ice down her back, trailing it around her buttocks before resting it against her sex. The younger girl slid it back and forth, coating the shaft in the older girl's juices. Elsa moaned at the cool sensation against her nether regions. Anna continued to trail kisses from her nape to her upper back as she teased the Queen. Elsa felt like her body was on fire, as if her own heat could melt the ice rubbing against her folds.

"Oh, dear, such language!" said Anna, pretending to be shocked at her sister's choice of words. She, however, did not stop her ministrations. She kept the ice shaft against the older girl, ever so slightly teasing her clitoris. She grinned to herself as she watched Elsa melt against her.

"Anna, _please!_ " begged Elsa. In the midst of the cruel teasing, she had forgotten about being in character. Anna was about to admonish her, but she too was growing impatient. She could feel her own wetness dripping down her thighs. She craved her sister's touch already, but she had to wait. It was Elsa's turn first, and the Queen was _begging_ , wasn't she? Who was Princess Anna to keep Queen Elsa waiting?

Without warning, Anna shoved the shaft of ice into Elsa, causing the older girl to gasp and dig her fingers into the stable walls. The shaft had met little resistance, but Elsa was tight. Anna could see just how much it filled her sister's core. There was a little hint of pain in the Queen's features, but feeling the older girl's hips grinding onto her hand, hoping to get more action from the shaft, Anna knew the pleasure was masking whatever small amount of pain there was.

It didn't take long for Elsa to grow accustomed to the wonderful sensation of the ice shaft inside her. Anna was pumping the object so hard in and out of her that she was momentarily afraid that Elsa would break. But it was the Queen's request to go harder, and faster, and Anna was happy to oblige. Elsa bucked her hips into Anna's hand, causing the shaft to drive deeper inside. Anna's free hand had found its way to a breast, squeezing and kneading it as Elsa grinded her hips forward, her buttocks brushing against Anna's crotch each time she moved back.

Soon enough, Elsa was moaning loudly, her hips bucking almost automatically as she neared her climax. Anna held onto her sister as she pounded her harder, faster and deeper. She kissed Elsa's nape, nibbled on her ear, sucked on her bare shoulder, and twirled the nub of her breast as Elsa continued to grind against her. A few more thrusts and Elsa threw her head back, her lips parted in an almost silent scream as she came. She continued to grind against Anna's hand, while the younger girl continued to slowly slide the ice in and out of her, as she rode out her orgasm. Anna kissed the Queen's neck and all the way up the back of her ear, sucking on the earlobe before she finally took the shaft out of the other girl. Elsa was leaning against her, breathing heavily. Anna smiled before turning the older girl's head towards her and giving her a soft, gentle kiss. Elsa smiled back at her. She kissed her again before she leaned her head back on the younger girl's shoulder, resting her spinning head.

"So, did you like my surprise?" Anna asked, looking down at Elsa with a sheepish grin. Elsa smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe you're actually asking me that. You saw how I acted," the Queen confessed, blushing a little in embarrassment. Anna giggled and kissed Elsa on her forehead, to which Elsa smiled again.

"I love you, Elsa," said the Princess, caressing the Queen's cheek before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Elsa kissed back eagerly.

"And I love you, Anna. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... finally, Elsa got her long-awaited release! :P I hope you guys enjoyed this, even if it's a little short. I know I haven't really updated in a while (sorry, busy with school!). And again, I hope it wasn't so awkwardly written that you guys were disappointed. Oh, and if you guys didn't notice (you'd have to be blind if you didn't), the ice shaft from FrozenFractals' "Something Crazy" makes a cameo in this one! I hope FrozenFractals doesn't mind me using the idea. If you guys haven't read that story (or any of the author's stories), I suggest you do so now, before I come and get you, tie you to a chair and force you to read the stories in one sitting. (Ahem, sorry, writing Dom!Anna must have taken its toll on me. :P)
> 
> Anyway, I remember saying that this was supposed to be the last chapter. BUT... yeah, while I could end it here, I feel bad for Anna. I'm sure she needs her release too, right? Right? Hm... I dunno, what do you guys think? Should I write another chapter?
> 
> Haha, I'm teasing you guys, aren't I? And I'm such a bad person. I haven't been keeping my word. I said this was supposed to be a one-shot. Then I opted to make it a two-part fic. Then I say THREE chapters. But NOW I'm talking about another chapter again? Hm... Maybe I really should just end it here. Let me know what you guys think. :P


End file.
